Orange and Tomato Basket
by blueeyedbaby125
Summary: Naruto is a kyuubi shifter, half-Human/Demon. He thinks it can't get any worse until he is put into a ninja team with Sasuke Uchiha, who wants to know his every weakness. Can Naruto figure out how to deal with a demon that is slowly killing him? NaruSasu!
1. Chapter 1

Orange and Tomato Basket

**A/N: Sighhh, finally done with the first chapter! This is my first fanfic so I'm super excited! I have no editor so please be nice! I asked my friend if she would want to and she asked what it was about. When I told her about yaoi and NaruSasu she called me a pervert and told me not to rot her mind -_- sighh thats what I get for putting a lemon in my first story. The lemon will not be until wayyyyyyyyyy later, for now it's just flirty goodness and a bunch of yaoi shenanigans. PLEASSEEE REVIEW! I don't know if anyone will like this story, I kinda based it off of the situation in fruit baskets (the whole changing into an animal when mad thing) but other than that it's not related. yup, so anyways, gotta lot of school work to do so I hope to get a chapter out every few day to a week. Please be patient with me, It's exam time. Love you all for even checking this out! Please enjoy! I do not own Naruto so don't remind me! D':**

Chapter 1: I met him with a kiss?

Naruto is a kyuubi shifter, a boy who is half human- half kyuubi. Only under extreme anger or embarrassment can he change, but the only way to turn back is with a kiss. Naruto's kyuubi is the nine tails, a beastly fox that gets its name from the nine tails that sway from the back of the monster. Naruto however was quite the opposite with an angelic look. He has natural spiky blonde hair, with shaggy blonde bangs that fall over his crystal blue eyes. On his cheeks there are 3 small lines that give the resemblance of whiskers. His usual appearance is black skinny jeans and an orange and black hoodie. He also has a blue necklace hanging on his lean, muscular neck that matches his cerulean eyes. Today, he also has on a hidden leaf forehead protector; because today was the day the academy students will be assigned to their teams. Luckily, Naruto had made a good impression on Iruka-Sensei and was able to pass the academy and move onto teams. Naruto was fidgeting all morning, he even woke up hyper. He jumped out of bed and made his favorite meal (out of breakfast, lunch, AND dinner), ramen. He slurped up two bowls before he decided it was time to head out if he didn't want to be late. On his way to the academy he noticed Sasuke Uchiha about twenty feet in front of him, most likely walking to the same place. Sasuke Uchiha was a loner, despite being extremely popular with the girls for his looks. Naruto had met him quite a few times if you could call it meeting, after being sent to the principal's office together for fighting. Naruto didn't know why, but he just didn't like Sasuke. Maybe it was the fact that he was the only person he couldn't get along with, or maybe because he got all the praise and attention without even trying and then acted like an ass about it. Naruto felt anger as he watched the raven walk past Sakura Haruno, Naruto's old crush, she was waving like mad to the stoic boy. Sasuke just ignored her with a glare to the ground. 'Damn that teme! Ignoring people who try to be friends! Why is he popular?' Naruto calmed himself down; he would have to make an effort to be friends with him, what if they were put in the same group? 'I pray to god that doesn't happen!' Naruto thought. The thing Naruto was most worried about though were his new team mates finding out about Naruto's so called "secret", the secret about him being a kyuubi shifter. Naruto was shocked out of his thoughts when he banged into a navy blue back.

"Gomenasai!" Naruto bowed his head; not noticing who it was he was apologizing to. Sasuke just looked down at the blonde head and Hn'ed. Naruto blinked, realizing the person he had bumped into was not responding and looked up to… Sasuke. Naruto instantly glared and ran off, going the long way to his classroom to avoid meeting Sasuke again.

XXX

Naruto entered the classroom, three seconds before the bell. He noticed that he was the last one in and that there was only two seats left in the noisy classroom, and one had books on it already. Naruto sighed and walked to the empty chair, taking his seat. He put his head down and tried to drown out the noise of fan girls arguing over where they thought Sasuke was going to sit and of course, who was going to sit by him. Naruto closed his eyes and focused on how cool his team was going to be. His thoughts were interrupted by the chair beside him screeching back for someone to sit in. Naruto lifted his groggy head and turned to see who the person was that had sat beside him, and was surprised to see Sasuke. He stared at the boy for a minute taking him in, he had been so angry at him this morning he hadn't noticed Sasuke was wearing a new outfit. The last one was all black and very depressing but this one actually had white in it, a color Naruto thought Sasuke would never touch. Sasuke was wearing a navy blue shirt with a slight raised collar, on the back was the same Uchiha crest he wore on his last outfit. His Skinny jeans were a plain white that hung low on his hips, with matching white arm bands that had buckles on the ends. Three belts were hanging off of his hips and making his pants look even more rebellious than the low ride already was. His overall look was hot, even to Naruto. Naruto mentally slapped himself, 'Hot? Wtf? He is a teme!' Naruto realized Sasuke was giving him a side glare for staring and he blushed and turned away. 'Ok, Naruto no time for blushing, I need to be friends with him…uhhhh…dattebayo! What's a good conversation starter? Hmm…His new outfit? No, that means I've been staring at him. How he think he did on the exams? No…of course he passed…That's it! Who he wants on his team! Yeah!' Naruto turned to Sasuke and swallowed his nervousness, the boy was to perfect. "Ne…Sasuke, how are you?" Naruto greeted with a warm smile. "Hn" Sasuke grumbled, folding his hands in front of him and staring off towards the front of the room, not even giving Naruto a glance. Naruto coughed slightly, not yet giving up. "So, who do you want in your team?" Naruto gave Sasuke another cheerful smile and this time, Sasuke turned to face him. Naruto was surprised to see Sasuke glaring, "Anyone but you moron."

Naruto's wandering focus snapped back to Sasuke's face and he stood up, enraged. "What did you say? You bastard! Who said I wanted to be on your team?" Sasuke smirked at him and leaned in a bit closer on his elbows, "Well from all the staring and smiling, I thought you were in love with me." Naruto's glare deepened and his face flushed, "W-Wrong! Who would like a guy like Y-"but he was cut short when a pair of cat ears suddenly sprouted from his ears and his whiskers grew out of his cheeks. Naruto's eyes widened in fear and he covered his head with a book, "No, no, no, no, no! Not now pleaseee!" Sasuke just stared as Naruto quickly looked around for any witnesses, when he saw no one was looking he turned to Sasuke and grabbed him. He then pulled them both under the desk, which luckily was covered on all side. Sasuke's eyes widened as a tail flowed up from behind Naruto Sasuke gave a questioning look to Naruto, "What the hell is-" Naruto gave a worried glance to Sasuke, "I'll explain later." He said leaning towards Sasuke." Naruto w-wh-" but he was silenced by Naruto's lips "mh!" Then Naruto moved his lips a bit, creating friction and Sasuke moaned into the kiss. He couldn't help it, Naruto's lips were so soft and warm they made Sasuke's lips tingle with electricity. Then Naruto pulled back and looked up expectantly to his "ears" and they glided back down to wherever the hell the came from. Naruto fully changed back to his former non-kyuubi self, then he jumped back up into his seat leaving a blushing stunned Sasuke behind. It took Sasuke a second to register everything that had just happened, but when he did he wanted answers. "What the fuck was that?" Sasuke whisper-yelled to himself, he hooked his fingers on the edge of the desk and pulled himself up. Then he glared expectantly at Naruto. Naruto's eyes flickered around the room, avoiding any eye-contact with Sasuke. "Start explaining NOW dobe!" Sasuke gave him a punch in the arm "ow! Ok, ok I'll tell you...but..." Sasuke nudged him "but?.." Naruto flushed a deeper shade, "y-you can't tell anyone ok?" Sasuke's eyes narrowed "ok, fine." Naruto took a deep breath and spun his thumbs in his lap. "So do you know about the kyuubi-shifters?" Sasuke's frown deepened "Those are just myths." Naruto looked up to him and gave an awkward laugh "ah…haha...no…I'm kinda one, as you just saw a second age." Sasuke nodded thoughtfully "So then why did you kiss me?" Naruto smiled sheepishly and blushed even more (if that's even possible) "Haven't you read the stories? That's the only way to turn back" Sasuke understood, he remembered his brother Itachi use to read him those stories. "So do you always grow cat ears?" Naruto gave a genuine smile, "No, it depends on how angry I get…I can actually turn into the Nine-Tailed fox itself." Sasuke continued to stare, "hn." Naruto swirled his finger in a circle on their shared desk nervously. "a-anyways, just forget about it." Sasuke just nodded and turned back to his work. Naruto put his elbows on the desk and massaged his temples. 'Why did I tell him? He's the first person to know other than grandma Tsunade! I could have gone to her, she usually kisses me anyways.' Just then Iruka Sensei entered the classroom and quieted the class down. "Hush everyone I am about to name the groups!" The whispering stopped and everyone turned to the sensei, the only people still talking was Sakura and Ino, "I'm going to be in Sasuke-Kun's group!" Ino shouted in determination. Sakura glared "No way Ino-pig! I will!" She yelled just as loud back. "Shut up billboard brow! I'm ten times prettier!" Until their fight Naruto had forgotten all about Sakura, due to the kiss. "Heyy~ Sakura-Chan!" Naruto turned and beamed a smile at her "Oh my god, Shut up Naruto, I'm tired of your annoying voice!" Naruto gave a look of hurt that he quickly covered up with a smile, but Sasuke noticed. "O-oh I will be quiet I just thought I'd say that I hope I'm in your group!" He said trying to make his voice sound happy, but Sakura just frowned, "and I hope you go die in a hole." She glared and the class burst out into laughter, everyone except Sasuke. Because, one: It wasn't funny and two: He noticed the loneliness in Naruto's eyes as he slinked back into his chair and tugged at his sleeves. The sad sight pushed Sasuke over the edge. He turned around and gave Sakura a sexy grin "Hey, Sakura?" Sakura instantly perked up and put on an angelic smile "y-yes Sasuke-Kun?" She said batting her eyes, trying to look sexy but instead looked like she had an eye twitch. Sasuke's grin turned into a glare "Stop being such a bitch." Sasuke gave a quick evil smirk then he turned back to his seat. Ino giggled and Sakura just stared, mouth open in disbelief. Naruto gave Sasuke a half-hearted smile, "Thanks" he muttered quietly. Sasuke gave an obnoxious smirk, "I didn't do it for you, I just don't like Sakura." Naruto glanced down, "o-oh thanks anyways." Just then Iruka sensei gave another warning, "EVERYONE SHUT UP! DO YOU WANT YOUR TEAMS OR NOT?" Everyone shut up.

XXX

"Now…Team 7: Sasuke Uchiha, Sakura Haruno, and Naruto Uzumaki." Sakura frowned at the last name called "oh god no." Naruto stopped smiling at her comment and then plastered a fake grin on "Ne~ Sakura-Chan~ we're in the same group!" Sakura sighed and wrinkled her forehead together "I noticed…" Iruka Sensei then finish rattling off the list of teams and gave everyone a proud smile, "Well you are all official Ninja team mates, and Tomorrow you will meet up with your new Sensei's at the Locations on your info sheets!" Then Iruka passed out the info sheets as the bell rang, and Naruto quickly grabbed his notebook and tried to sneak out the back. As he was just about to push the door open a hand hit the wall behind his head, blocking him from leaving. "Tch! What the hell?" He looked up and stared straight into Sasuke's eyes, "S-Sasuke! Let me get pass! I need to go home!" Naruto tightened his grip on his books and brought them closer to his chest, feeling trapped. Sasuke's gaze hardened a bit. "No. what you need to do is explain your entire situation to me, we're going to be on the same team and I don't want anything in my way." Naruto's jaw tightened, "Fine but I do have to go home so since we are both going the same way, would you walk with me? I could tell you then." Sasuke looked down at Naruto with and almost evil grin, "I can do that."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: The Team 7…NOT at all from heaven

The next morning Naruto jumped out of his bed and threw on his usual bright orange outfit, and then he tripped his way into the kitchen. When he recovered from the fall he hoped back up and made some instant shrimp-flavored ramen, then he ate, and ran outside. When he skipped to the meeting place he realized the raven haired team mate was already there waiting. There was an awkward silence as Naruto approached but Naruto flashed him a grin and exclaimed, "HEYY! Sasuke!" He smiled, but truth be told he wanted to rip the Uchiha to shreds. The entire walk home yesterday was filled with half-assed questions about Naruto's behavior and how it affected him when he was "critically thinking" Then when Naruto had answered no, the raven laughed and said "Of course not! You don't do any critical thinking so how could it?" Ugh! Just thinking about the teme made Naruto mad. Not to mention the fact that he asked about Naruto's most private thoughts; like who he liked, who has died that has been close to him, what makes him shiver, what he is scared of, what weaknesses he has. There was a limit to things you tell a person the day you actually meet them, and Sasuke went wayyyy over the line!

Just as Naruto greeted him Sasuke looked up and smirked, obviously planning something."Shut up dopbe, your such a loser it makes me mad."

Naruto was furious, "What? Say it again! I dare you teme!" Sasuke just chuckled and a flashed another evil smirk, then walked over to Naruto and suddenly stroked his cheek. Naruto's face went from pink with rage to red with embarrassment. "Wha-" Naruto started, until he felt Sasuke tug at a something on his cheek.

Sasuke laughed "It was that easy to make the whiskers come out? How many times a day do you change?"

Naruto's glare tensed and he scoffed, "Usually never!" He shouted, half-pouting half-glaring," It's all because your such a bastard! You could at least try not to be so cold! Ice man!"

Sasuke laughed again until he realized Naruto still had his whiskers, "Uh…Naruto?"

Naruto snapped, "What teme?"

Sasuke smirked, "Fine, fine, but when the rest of the team comes up and you haven't kissed anyone don't blame me… besides, I don't willingly kiss dobes"

Naruto suddenly realized Kakashi was about twenty feet away from them and Sakura was following. He jumped, "Sasuke! I'm sorry please kiss me! Please?"

Sasuke smirked, "hmmm, would you really want to kiss a ice-man?" He then chuckled at the fact that Naruto had just begged him to kiss him.

Naruto gripped his shirt, "Yes! Please! I don't want kakas-"

"Naruto, give it up, Tsunade told me already and I'm actually quite surprised you were able to keep it a secret for so long." Naruto looked up and Kakashi was standing over him with a friendly smile. "Hello there Naruto, I'm your new sensei and I know your secrets!" He said still grinning. Naruto cringed, this guy was creepy. "uhh yea, OH! HI SAKURA-CHAN!" He noticed the pink haired girl edging closer to Sasuke, "ughhh, hey Naruto-baka, HI SASUKE-KUN!" She forced a grin to Naruto, trying to impress Sasuke with her "kindness" Sasuke just sighed and looked at Naruto, so Sakura glanced at him too and- "WAAAHH! NARUTO! YOU HAVE WHISKERS!"

Naruto shook his head and sighed, sighing seemed to be the big thing today, "yea…about that, um Kakashi do I have to explain?"

Kakashi nodded, "Yes Naruto, we are a team so we need to know everything special about this team."

Naruto frowned, "The way you say it makes this monster almost seem good."

Kakashi shrugged, "It just might be. We don't know the full effects of it, it could even make you stronger."

Naruto shook his head, "doubt it, uhhhh okay, so do all of you know the Legends about the half kyuubi's?"

The group nodded and Naruto continued with his explanation, "Ok so I am that, just I have the demon fox in me. Um, and it gets activated when I am angry. Oh and I realllyyyy like ramen…a lot…"

"Narutoo…." Sasuke gave a warning growl.

Naruto looked up, "OH! Yea, oh and um the only way I can turn back is with a kiss."

Sakura laughed, "So then you've never changed before today?" Naruto looked confused, "huh?" Sakura cackled like a witch, "Well nobody would be willing to kiss you so you must've never changed to be okay, unless you forced them.

Sasuke snorted at the memory of his forced kiss but still defended Naruto, "I'll do it."

Sakura turned, "Do what Sasuke-kun?"

Sasuke just rolled his eyes, "Kiss him when he changes duh."

Sakura got desperate, "no! You can't! I have to have your first kiss so no!"

Sasuke just smirked at her, "Too late~ he already had my first kiss." Sakura was furious and turned to Naruto, "You! You did this! You took Sasuke-kun away from me!"

Sasuke just sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose, "Sakura I never was yours, nor will ever be, tch, so stop being annoying." Sakura just crossed her arms and stuck her nose up in the air, "Whatever!"

Kakashi smiled, "Well at least we have who is going to kiss Naruto settled."

Naruto smiled softly, "Uh, thanks Sasuke, I hope it won't be weird for you." Sasuke just smirked and gave his natural Uchiha reply. "Hn" Then he walked up to Naruto, gripped his hand and pulled him into a soft kiss. Sakura immediately fan-girl screamed and Kakashi smirked. Naruto blushed and his eye lids fell close as he felt his whiskers retract back into his skin, when it was done he mumbled against Sasuke's lips which accidently made him swallow a bit of Sasuke's sweet warm breath. Naruto pushed away and covered his mouth blushing. "Uhh…Sorry!" Then he ran off to the hokage's office, not waiting for the rest of the team or a reply from Sasuke. Sasuke snorted, "Hn, troublesome dobe."

In truth Sasuke thought that things were going to get a bit interesting…..


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: The First Mission!

Once they got to know each other they were sent to the hokage's office by Kakashi to receive their first mission as a team.

Inside the office the sun illuminated the silhouette of Tsunade, the newest hokage. She was a busty blonde with chocolate eyes, but despite her young appearance she was actually around 50 years old. She sat, elbows resting on her desk, hands clasped together. She was also glaring, due to the tantrum Naruto was giving her. He was sitting on the floor with his arms crossed and a bratish pout on his face, "Whyyyy? Why do we have to catch a stupid cat?"

Tsunade sighed, her patience was running out. "Because, Naruto, this is your first EVER mission to see how well you guys can cooperate." Naruto stood up and wailed, "but-"

Sasuke smacked him on the back of the head, "Shut it, Usuratonkachi."

Naruto just glared back, "Teme!"

Tsunade rolled her eyes, "anyways…do this right and I might give you a more interesting mission next time." With that Naruto's pout turned into a sparkling smile, "Thanks granny!" Then Naruto turned and sprinted out of the office, the light disappearing along with him. Leaving the rest of the team, and hokage, wondering how the hell they were going to deal with a boy full of this much energy.

XXX

It was a warm and sunny day, perfect weather to have a first mission. Naruto was excited, no matter how much he had complained about it. He saw this as the first chance to prove himself, even if it was just catching a cat. He was going to do his absolute best in catching it, to make sure Sasuke wouldn't be so mean to him and forget all about Naruto being a "dobe".

Naruto and Sasuke were both crouched beside a shrub, squeezing into the little space it offered. Sasuke spotted the cat lying under a tree, basking its fur in the warm sun.

Sasuke turned to Naruto and found him playing with a ladybug and giggling whenever it crawled up his finger 'Sighhh…I don't know whether to think of him as cute or annoying.' He then flicked Naruto's forehead, "OW! Teme!-" Sasuke silenced the blonde with a finger to the lips , Naruto blushed. "Dobe," He said in a low voice, " Shut up, the cat is over there." He pointed at the resting cat And Naruto just frowned. "o-oh well how about I catch it since you found it?" Sasuke smirked, "Heh, sure but don't screw it up." Naruto turned red, "I know! I won't…"

He then leaped over the bush and pounced on the cat, but being a lazy cat it naturally didn't want to move so it didn't give in without a fight. By the time Naruto got the ferocious feline in the cage he had a bright red scratch coming from his cheekbone to his lower lip. A bead of blood started running down his whiskered cheek. "o-ow, itai…itai…" Naruto's eyes brimmed with tears. He was supposed to be impressing Sasuke, not showing him how he can get his ass kicked by a cat. Aside from that the cut stung like hell.

Sasuke walked back to Naruto after giving the dismayed cat to Kakashi. Who then returned it to an excited woman that smothered the small creature with kisses. Sasuke now understood its pain…..

When he returned Naruto tried to give him a pained smile, but flinched when his cheek stretched out the cut. "tch!" Naruto gritted his teeth and tried to hide the weak pain from Sasuke. But Sasuke's glare softened and he sighed. "Naruto, I am trying to be mean here, stop making me want to pity you." Naruto just glared back, hand over the cut, "Nice? More like bi-polar teme!" He then puffed his cheeks out (trying to show he was mad, but failed miserably when the cut stung again) and turned his back to Sasuke.

Sasuke smirked "heh heh dobe, you're not in the position to act cool when your face is messed up."

Naruto turned red, "s-shut up! I still looked better than you!"

Sasuke smirked, "Sureee that's it, anyways, we have to get that cleaned up." He pointed out the cut and Naruto slowly nodded.

Then Sasuke helped him up and they both walked to the clinic.

-Okay! I've started a Q&A for Sasuke!-

This will show what he is thinking in each chapter a bit more clearly, I'll also take question requests so If you have a question just ask!

Andddd here we go!

*Sasuke lying on Anna-Chan's therapy couch*

Me: So… Sasuke, what are your thoughts on Naruto right now?

Sasuke: Well he is stupid and obnoxious

Me: Yeah yeah, and you're a bastard , we already know! What I mean is uhh…emotional…sexual…attraction?

Sasuke: Mhmmm I wanna stick him in the butt.

Me: O.e

Sasuke: It's called Sarcasm!

Me: Uh-huh… *cough cough* moving on, do you like him?

Sasuke well he is cute and extremely nice even though I have been a bit mean to him.

Me: Yes you have!

Sasuke: You're the one who- Nevermind… *glare*

Me: Well do something romantic next chapter, the fan-girls are impatient.

Sasuke: Whatever…

Me: Oh! I forgot! Why didn't you reject the job of kissing Naruto?

Sasuke: I don't know…

Me: *EXTREME GLARE THAT PUTS UCHIHAS TO SHAME*

Sasuke: Fine! Uhh…cause I kinda, wanna, kiss him again…maybe.

Me: WOOOHOO! WIN FOR ANNA! :D

Sasuke: ….

Me: guess what guys? I am going to make a guest appearance next chapter!

Sasuke: YIPEEE!

Me: O,o who are you and what have you done with Sasuke?

Sasuke: Again, SARCASMMMMM!

Me: I'll believe that but not the first one!

Sasuke: Wha-?

Me: Annyyyways! Bye love you all! :D


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: The Only Remedy

Sasuke's POV

Naruto and Sasuke were greeted at the clinic by a blonde nurse with blue eyes. She looked exactly like Ino but her name tag read "Ann".

Sasukeeeeee!" She squealed, "Why are you here?" Sasuke's eyebrow twitched, *Damn girls are annoying. Especially ones who know your gay and try to hook you up with every doctor they know*

"Umm…my teammate has a pretty big cut so we were going to clean it."

Anna's eyes lit up when she saw Naruto standing awkwardly while holding his face. OOH SHIT, I saw that smirk. She then turned and winked at me, "Ohhh ho ho, well let me just get you two a room!"

*Shit….. She got the wrong idea*. "No, it's okay, we just need cleaning wipes." She just stood with her arms crossed, a knowing smirk still plastered on her stupid face.

*Ohhh yeah, I fucking hate girls. "Silly Sasuke! The supplies are in the room!" I glared at her; if looks could kill she would have been sent to the deepest layer in hell.

Naruto just looked nervously between the two of us. "Um, Sasuke? I really don't mind, if she says so, and if it will get us out of here faster…" I could feel the anger melt away when I heard Naruto's voice. He was so innocent; he had no clue to the evil intent of the nurse. I sighed deeply and rubbed my sore temples. "Ok, les go." Anna then grinned at her victory and lead us down a drab corridor to a bright white room, *Damn, I hate bright things, well…Naruto I have grown to lik- I mean grown used to.*

Inside we sat down on the bed and looked around….there were no supplies, no nothing just a bed and a sink. I looked at Anna confused and she giggled, "We have no more cleaning supplies right now but still…that cut of yours looks Pretttttyyyy bad so I'll tell you both a secret."

Naruto looked excitedly up at her and smiled, "what? What is it?" Anna smirked yet again, probably fan-girling inside about how damn cute Naruto was. "The best way to clean a cut is by licking it…but since it is on your face someone else will have to…" Then she pointedly glanced at me. Ohh, I was gonna get her, "Then why don't you do it Anna-Chan?" She continued to smirk, which was not a good sign. "Because, I don't have permission from a guardian so I guess Sasuke will!" I growled at her, "You think Naruto wants me to lick his face?" but before she could respond Naruto grabbed my hand for attention.

When I looked at him it was obvious he was fighting a flush. *D-damn he is cute*. "Um…..S-Sasuke, It's f-fine." He then looked away quickly and something inside of me snapped. I wanted to lick him, I wanted to do a lot to him actually….I knew the licking wouldn't help at all, it could even make it worse…but hell this dobe didn't know that. I turned back to Anna "We'll go with your idea." Then I grabbed her and shoved her out of the room. As I closed the door she whispered with a sick smile "You two have fun!"

Naruto's POV

Oh kami this was embarrassing, I could feel the heat on my cheeks. I had to be careful to control my embarrassment so that The Kyuubi didn't control me. Right now Sasuke was staring straight into my eyes. Kami, why is he so sexy? Wait…. I think he is sexy, again? Calm down, calm down. I felt his fingers suddenly grasp my chin as he pulled my flushed face up to look at him. His fingers were soft and gentle as he brushed a strand of my bangs from my face. Then he leaned towards me and I could feel his hot breath roll over my lips as his face got closer and closer to mine. My eyelids started to close, he smelled so good…almost like a musky sweet scent. I felt a pair of soft lips press onto my cheek bone, and then a warm tongue came out and caressed my whiskered cheek. The moisture was sliding over my cut, it was painful at first but soon it started to make shivers run down my body. I felt the need to moan when Sasuke ran his tongue over my bottom lip, flicking it playful up and down "A-ah~ Sasu-uke"

I felt him pull away suddenly and cough. "Uh, done."

When I opened my heavy eyelids Sasuke was covering his mouth and blushing. I realized the sound I had just made could've bothered him. "I'm sorry Sasuke, it felt really good and I kinda forgot…"

Sasuke's POV

Did Naruto WANT me to rape him? First he moaned my name all sexy, now he tells me my tongue felt good on him? I had no clue what to say so I said the thing I say best, "Hn."

Naruto's eyes widened, "Oh! That also sounded weird! Uh, well, I- I'm late for the ramen apocalypse!" Then leapt up from the bed and sprinted out the door. Hn, bakaaa, there is no Ramen apocalypse…

Sasuke Q&A

Remember you can submit requests! So this is your chance to ask Sasuke if he likes to watch rolly-pollies drink lemonade!

Me: heheehe, this was an interesting chapter! Did you like my guest appearance? xD

Sasuke: I fucking hate you…

Me: Why? You seemed to both be enjoying yourselves when I left! ;3 So did you like the licking?

Sasuke: Lol your mouth looked like a pair of balls…

Me: ….SHUT YOUR PERVERTED MOUTH AND ANSWER THE DAMN QUESTION! OF COUSRE YOU WOULD NOTICE BALLS!

Sasuke: You're the pervert here, writing all this damn stuff.

Me: That you enjoy!

Sasuke: …Touché…

Me: Ahem…so back to the question, did you like the licking?

Sasuke: He tasted nice, and It was fun hearing him moan and squirm.

Me: *cough*Perv*cough*…Great! So down to the serious stuff now! What do you think about the kyuubi situation?

Sasuke: It is an extreme disadvantage; it lets our opponents know when Naruto is emotionally weak and what can trigger the weakness. It is also frustrating to have to specially pay attention to him. But, it is as Kakashi stated, It could also have some major advantages with his power…I just hope, there aren't any side effects…

Me: O-o what do you mean?

Sasuke: Well that much power…is hard to control and could easily take over any mortal body.

Me: Oh… well I doubt that'll happen in my story! :DD

Sasuke: Tch, I bet.

Me: Um, and I was wondering this personally… what do you think about Sakura?

Sasuke: …..

Me: Sasuke?

Sasuke: I…..I….hate her….so FUCKING MUCH!

Me: WOAH!

Sasuke: The only reason why I haven't murdered the damn bitch is because Naruto is so freaking attached to his teammates!

Me: Uhuh…well I was actually gonna make her your friend later on in this story. O.O

Sasuke: only if you remove her mouth…(I glare) ok fine…just make her…less annoying.

Me: Will do! Okay peeps! That wraps it up for this chapter! I'm sorry if I don't post some for A few day but I have two major projects due next week. I have been trying to be nice and post one chapter per day but tomorrow I'm going to Carowinds!(YAYYY) And next week is exams and projects T.T So LOVE YOU ALL! And I hope I can post some more chapters soon! Thanks for reading my story!


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: The Mission to Date

Naruto's POV

Naruto looked at himself in the mirror and smiled, he looked great. He was wearing an orange and red kimono. It was long and made him look strangely elegant. It was mostly orange with red flowers that start on the shoulder and cascade down the side to a matching red sash. He wasn't wearing his forehead protector either, so his bangs feel across his face and made him look sexy.

He was a bit nervous though, the shop owner who got the kimono from had said there was a matching one that had already been taken. The only difference is that it was red with orange flowers and a matching orange sash. So all he hoped was that no one would show up to the festival in the same outfit, it would be weird and embarrassing.

Naruto sighed thinking about the upcoming mission…..Team 7 was assigned to disguise themselves as couples and attend the Fall Love Festival, all to babysit a 15 year old girl. She was a Lord's daughter and was going to be attending with her first boyfriend. So he wanted team 7 to make sure they didn't do anything…suspicious. Other than being worried about having the same outfit as someone strange, Naruto was worried about who he would be paired with. He hoped not Sasuke, Especially after how he had reacted to him at the clinic…He didn't want to be paired with Kakashi either for, well, for obvious reasons. He was fine with Sakura but he knew the entire time she would be worrying about "SASUKEEEEE-KUN!" Which would annoy the crap out of Naruto. Naruto to one last glance at his outfit then slipped his sandals on. He walked out the door hoping for the best.

Sakura's POV

Sakura skipped to the entrance lost in thought. 'I have thought really hard about what type of kimono Sasuke-kun would wear and planned my kimono to both match his and make me look super cute! Cha! I chose a black kimono with blue and pink flowers that followed a split down the leg (Which would make my legs look sexy!XD) it also has a cute pink sash that matches the bow in my hair! Ohooo! I look sooo kawaii! Here I come Sasuke-Kun!

I walked around the corner to the front entrance and was shocked when I saw a pouty Naruto and a smirking Sasuke matching. They had almost the exact same kimono, just the colors were different. Then I looked over at kakashi's…his was dark blue with pink swirls. I instantly knew who was going to be paired up with. Oh dear god…helps me…

Sasuke's POV

Oh kami, this was just too perfect. I am now paired up with Naruto and walking down the food district of the festival. I know he is trying to ignore me, but I'm sure that is hard when you have to hold hands. Naruto was looking away, blushing. He had his lips pouted in a brattish way but instead it just made him look even sexier. Yup, that's right, I gave in. I couldn't stop thinking about Naruto, and after the way I had wanted to ravage him in the clinic… I just can't resist watching him when we're together. He is just so damn cute and not to mention he was interesting, you never knew what he was thinking.

I was suddenly dragged out of my thoughts when I suddenly saw Naruto trip on his long kimono. His eyes widened as he fell towards an edge of the sidewalk, which lead to a hill. He turned mid air and grasped onto the closest thing he could find, me. So then I fell head over heels for Naruto. No literally, we fell…down a hill. When we reached the bottom the first thing I felt was the cool damp grass seep around my skin, and something warm on top of me. I saw Naruto straddling me with his head lying on my chest. I tried to suppress a moan. He was just too adorable. His eyes fluttered open and I heard his breath hitch when his deep blues noticed he was on top of me. He scrambled to get up but only succeeded in grinding our hips together. I couldn't help but grunt and he froze, realizing what he had done. He turned red and shimmied up towards my chest in an effort to stop the blissful heat he had been creating. He glanced down at me. Kami, I had never seen such a beautiful sight. "AH! Sorry! I didn't mean to land on you!" To say the least, it was fine by me, I was rather enjoying this. BUT, being the proud Uchiha I am I responded with a glare "Whatever, just get off me dobe." He blushed again, "I-"

Then he noticed there was a pair of cat ears on his head. He covered them and looked around, but no one was at the bottom of the hill. So he uncovered them and sighed in relief. I was just plain surprised. "You're mad at me?" I hoped my look of confusion would persuade him to tell me what I had done. He looked guilty at me and shook his head "No, it can happen when I'm embarrassed too." I felt my own eyes widen. So he was embarrassed about the situation? Hahahahha what a dobe! I smirked when an idea came to mind. I wanted to see just how far it would go.

"Oii, dobe, do you find me sexy or something?"Naruto's eyes widened and he blushed, "Teme! I don't find bastards sexy! I saw a tail emerge as he tried to push off of me, but I held him down by his thighs and he squirmed. Damn, he was rubbing all the wrong places, hn, oh well being the baka he was he wouldn't notice…My problem. He struggled some more, "Teme! Let go!" I moved a hand up and down his thigh and licked his knee, "Mmm, no." Naruto glared down and flinched when I touched him, "W-Why?" I smirked wider; he was falling into my trap. "Because I like this view." He immediately froze and I saw his face flush as claws, whiskers, and a pair of silted red eyes formed. I had hit the jack pot. "Sh-Shut up." He gripped my kimono and pulled me close to his face. Then he kissed me quickly, turning him back to normal. After he recovered he pushed my head back to the ground. I smirked up at him, and in return I received a flying punch to the face.

Sasuke Q&A

Me: -_- …..

Sasuke: -_-….

Me: Bakaaaa

Sasuke: ….hn…

Me: Ugh, due to the fact that this is an interview I have to ask you a question.

Sasuke: Go ahead. o.o

Me: Why would you purposely mess with Naruto like that?

Sasuke: He is cute when he is flustered and I wanted to see how much he can be effected by me.

Me: sigghh…Sasuke I don't have much to say to this chapter.

Sasuke: I was trying to make it sexy! xP

Me: Ok, one more question. I was wondering, did you know Naruto had the same kimono

Sasuke: Well I kinda saw it in the shop and it reminded me of him.

Me: Ah, that explains it. Well I'm tired, and also very disappointed in how you treated Naruto, so that's all for now. Bye guys! Thanks for reading another chapter! I won't be able to type much after this because of exams (THERE HERE THIS WEEK!) Love you all and lots more chapters to come.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Hey guys! Thanks so much for taking the time to review! I realllyyyy appreciate it! Ok so I really want to make sure I address everyone who gave me a review so here we go (: oh and if you wanna skip just keep scrolling till you get to the squiggles ~~~~  
><strong>

**Anna James: **

**Are you kidding me? HECK YES I DO! That would be amazing! Do you have a facebook or something so we can get in contact? You we be doing me a huge favor! I love you, love you, love you! :D**

**Rosie: **

**Thanks so much, and yes, exams went well -o- (sigh of relief) and yea I'm thinking 13-14 maybe 15 if you can't imagine 13 year olds grinding in the grass xD later on they get older and…older things might happen ;) sorry for the errors! Most of the time I type these at 10:00 pm and I act like a drunk at night -_- I am terrible at night. **

**Ama: **

**Oh my god I love you! Thanks so much for actually reading my stories! It makes me feel so special to have someone with experience reading it. Thanks for the productive criticism! Joey lovers forever! (: **

**Dragon77: **

**Thanks so much for reading! (:**

**Thisismedealwithit: **

**Ahaha, sorry! It is Sasunaru and thanks for reading! xD Idk if I can get Naruto to embarrass Sasuke cause he'd probably just embarrass himself…which would lead to the ears and them kissing and- you know what? I think were coming onto something here! :D **

**sasunarulover:**

**hm….tongue? not yet, I've been going pretty fast with the kissing and want to start slowing down a bit. It'll happen though, don't worry! **

**Rashel K: **

**OMG! I achieved my goal! So proud of myself! :D**

**Harco8059: **

**O.O that's a lot of … thanks though! :D**

Chapter 6: Just Dance!

Mixed POV

*I felt so bad for the poor teme, I hadn't realized he was joking about the…stuff and my emotions got the best of me... I know I punched him…but, tch! He was the one who…he could've done it some other way…..

Jeez he could've embarrassed me by pulling down my pants-

No, never mind. Well…I don't know! It was just weird and my stomach felt all fuzzy and jumbled up! I feel guilty…*

Naruto looked over at Sasuke and noticed he was clutching his face.

*dammit. I feel really bad, um; ok in order to make him more cheerful (if that's possible) I'll take him dancing! Everyone loves dancing rightttt?**(A/N)* **

When we got to the dance tent I was shocked, it was more like a club than a festive dance. But wanting to do anything to entertain Sasuke I stopped and looked for an opening onto the dance floor. When Sasuke saw what I was doing he grabbed my hand and pulled me back to the entrance,

"I'm not dancing." He stated with a glare.

Naruto pleaded and shook Sasuke's shoulders "Awww come on Sasuke! What if that girl comes in here and starts dancing with random pervs? We gotta be careful!"

Sasuke rolled his eyes "we can watch at the entrance!"

Just then Naruto's favorite song came on "SATISFACTION!" Naruto whooped then grabbed Sasuke and lead him into the middle of the dance floor.

Naruto immediately started dancing, swaying his hips and hopping to the beat. His kimono was slipping open a bit at the chest and it revealed a fishnet tank underneath, which attracted a lot of attention. A guy from behind Sasuke came up and tried to grind against Naruto, and Sasuke snapped.

He grabbed the guy by the collar and flung him to the side, then as Naruto was turning around to see what had happened Sasuke yanked him back by the waist and pulled him closer so that they were dancing against each other. Naruto lost his beat for a moment, "Sasuk-" but his cheeks were on fire and he was happy that Sasuke was dancing with him, so he decided no to ask. Soon the song ended and Naruto and Sasuke were panting from the crazy dancing and heat being created by the swarm around them. As Sasuke was about to lead Naruto out of the dance a big light flashed down on the two ninjas and a voice came over the loud speaker.

"We will now do the cutest couple slow dance, and these two can start us off!"

Naruto realized the man meant he wanted Naruto and Sasuke to slow dance. "Uh, teme, if you don't want to we don't…" but Sasuke just sighed and slipped his hand into Naruto's. Then he pulled the smaller boy to his chest and wrapped a hand around his skinny waist. They started their dance when the song, "Boston" by Augustana came on. Sasuke swirled Naruto around once and stepped in closer, leaning their bodies together... Then he grabbed their hands upward and began leading him. Sasuke noticed Naruto was staring their feet, flinching with each step they took. "Naruto, is your foot hurting?" Naruto snapped his blushing face up "n-no I'm just trying to not mess up….your uh…really good at this." Sasuke just chuckled and slowed his pace. "Is this easier?" He whispered in Naruto's ear. Naruto turned a bit red and scowled at the ground, "Yea..." Sasuke walked their steps toward the edge of the wall and swirled Naruto around once more. Then he grabbed both of Naruto's hands and pinned him to the wall. "Naruto…" He said in a heavy breath while leaning his face closer. "Your whiskers are showing…" Then he gently kissed him. Naruto squirmed a bit because of the sudden move but relaxed when Sasuke caressed his hand. Their lips moved slowly together until Sasuke snapped his head back, "Ahem, uh, didn't want to ruin the mission. We uh, gotta go find the daughter." Naruto looked up confused, "y-yeah."

-Later that night-

Sasuke slammed his door shut and stripped his kimono off as fast as he could. Then he rushed to his bed and cuddled into the sheets. He was tired from all the running around and the kimono had been itchy as hell. He breathed in a relieved sigh and closed his eyes, drifting into a deep sleep…..Until the phone rang. Irritated, Sasuke growled as he pushed his heavy body off the bed and rushed to his cell. Sasuke picked it up and saw the number was unknown. He snapped the phone open and snarled into the receiver.

"This better be good, Anonfag." Then he heard a nervous chuckle on the other end.  
>"maaa~ Sasuke, do you have to be so stingy?"<br>"Naruto, you better tell me why your calling, and just how the hell you got my number."

"Ah, Sakura left a sheet that had all your information on it at the training field, so I picked it up before some crazy fangirl did."  
>"Hn. Creepy…So why are you calling dobe?"<p>

"Uh…is…is it true about our next mission involving ghosts?"

**DUN DUN DUNNNN! O.O Idk if this is really a cliffhanger to anyone, just wanted to end it cause Naruto is afraid of ghosts *dances around joyfully* ! So more ways for me to twist it into my crazy fantasy! XD Ok A/N on the everybody loves dancing rightttt? No, Naruto, I fucking hate dancing. On my own? Fine. A planned out, rehearsed, fun dance? Fine. Club dancing? Hell naw. Hate it with a passion! Moving onto the Q&A~~~~~~~  
><strong>

**Sasuke Q&A**

**Me: Here's ya'lls favorite part of the story! Sasuke Q&A!  
>Sasuke: Hey, annoying bitch, can you hurry it up? I wanna sleep.<br>Me: Shut your pie hole, Emokid. I ask the questions 'round here.**

**Sasuke: Sure, sure. **

**Me: Okay…are you a good dancer?  
>Sasuke: did you imagine I was a good dancer?<br>Me: Hey now! What did I say about me asking the questions? You answer.**

**Sasuke: Yes, I'm a fucking fantastic dancer. I'm great at everything else -.-**

**Me: Hey Cocky McCocksucker? Could you get anymore self-absorbed?  
>Sasuke: Well…<br>Me: IT…was rhetorical. Moving on…is Naruto a great dancer?  
>Sasuke: He dances like a girl…<br>Me: and? O.o ?  
>Sasuke: a uh…sexy girl…<strong>

**Me: -/- *Wipes blood from nose*  
>Sasuke: WTF? What did I say that made your nose bleed? <strong>

**Me: HEY! I ASK THE QUESTIONS! And uh…I just imagined Girl version of Naruto…**

**Sasuke: Hey. Back off skank. He is my…teammate. **

**Me: Hmmm, doesn't seem to qualify him as non-dateable  
>Sasuke: W-well, I'm the only one who kisses him! <strong>

**Me: mmmm…Sai, I forgot about him, I'll have to include his queer ass in this story. It'll make your jealousy…more interesting.**

**Sasuke: O.O hey, what the fuck? Who's Sai? What about my jealousy? He's queer? What?  
>Me: ANYYWAYYSSS! Thanks for reading another Chapter of my gay story and sorry for the long wait! <strong>


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: The Ghost Town of…Love?

Normal POV

Naruto screamed and Sasuke and Sakura paused, looking back with an annoyed face.  
>Sasuke's eye twitched as he looked at the trembling blonde on the ground, "Naruto…what is it? That's the fifth time today…" Naruto looked up and blushed, realizing he looked like an idiot. "I uh…tripped and just thought it might be a ghost." He answered while scratching the back of his head and grinning. Sasuke and Sakura just shook their head and sighed, then continuing their walk through the dark woods.<br>Naruto looked around nervously and flinched at every sound. "N-Ne…do you guys think that it is really a ghost town?" Sasuke gave an annoyed huff and pinched the bridge of his nose. "Naruto~ ghost town means its just deserted it has nothing to do with actual ghosts being there." Naruto smiled the best he could, "o-o-ohh, well I was just making sure so that I could plan ahead of time." Sakura snorted, "Sure, Naruto, we know you're scared of ghosts. But really…the mission is to go investigate a ghost town for any rouge ninjas…not battle the spirits of hell." Naruto glanced around "Spirits…of hell?" Sasuke gripped the blondes shoulders, "Naruto, your shaking, we can tell your scared."

Naruto grinded his teeth and clenched his hands, he glanced at his teammates with a determined look on his face and made a war cry, "OK! I CAN DO THIS LETS GOOOO!" then he charged clumsily through the rest of the forest and broke into a clearing. Sasuke and Sakura just froze and shook their heads. "Dobe…he's going to get us caught with all the racket he is causing." Sakura blushed and held her hand to her lip, "Oh Sasuke you're so right!" Sasuke just glanced at her with an annoyed face, "Your ten times worse." Then he flashed off through the trees.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Naruto and Sasuke approached the town hall slowly, stepping cautiously into the dark doorway and waiting for Sakura to give them the signal that the coast is clear. Once they heard a faint whistle they stepped into the dark room and edged along the wall. They froze as soon as they heard some movement and whispers. Then they noticed the sliver of light coming out from a room in the back. They inched slowly and peeked their heads around the corner. There were two men sitting at a table and playing cards, and throwing some cigarettes onto the table. Sasuke and Naruto glanced at each other, nodded, then crept up onto the ceiling. Sasuke tossed Naruto a kunai and then they both sprung. Then men hadn't even realized what was happening until one of them was knocked out and the other being held hostage with a kunai to his neck. Sasuke grabbed the collar of the hostage and growled into his face. "Where are the others?" The man grunted and spat on the ground, "don't know pretty boy. We's been sent here from the boss, nobodys else been 'round." Sasuke glared down at the man and struck him once on the neck, making him go limp. "Naruto, we'll tell Kakashi what he's told us, but first we need to find Sakura. Naruto nodded in undersanding and raced out of the room, "Ehahaha! I'm faster than you Sasu-WAHHHH!" Sasuke heard a thump and Naruto's scream then he jumped up and ran out to where Naruto was laying in shock. "Naruto! Who attacked you?"  
>Naruto just layed looking up at the sky, tears brimming around his eyes. Sasuke bent down and shook him. "N-Naruto! What's wrong?" Naruto's body thrashed around and a growl erupted from his open mouth, then his eyes turned a demonic red. Sasuke grabbed the smaller boy's body and held him close.<p>

"What the hell is happening Naruto?" Then suddenly his body stopped its ridged movement and his screams subsided. Naruto slowly opened his eyes and saw Sasuke, he opened his mouth to say something but closed it instantly. Sasuke went to set him down on the ground but Naruto gripped his shirt. "No…" Naruto looked up at Sasuke, "I- I can't, I'm scared." Sasuke gave a confused look to Naruto but noticed that his Cat ears, tail, and claws had come out. "Naruto…what the fuck just happened?" Naruto looked up sheepishly and grinned. "Ah…Spirits cause the nine-tails to go crazy. That's why I hate ghosts." Sasuke nodded and stood, holding Naruto princess style.

Naruto buried his face into Sasuke's shirt and gripped it tighter. Suddenly Sasuke sat down, and shifted Naruto so that he was straddling Sasuke. "Wha- Sasuke! This is…" But then Sasuke grabbed Naruto's chin and brought his face closer. Then when they were inches apart Sasuke smirked at him, "You want me to kiss you?" Naruto's eyes widened in surprise and he pouted. "S-selfish bastard." Sasuke grinned, "So is that a no? You want to walk back like that?" Naruto gasped when he saw the claws and frowned. "fine." Sasuke just smirked even more. "What? I don't understand fine, what do you want me to do?" Naruto blushed and looked down. "P-Please…kiss me." Sasuke leaned in and whispered, "Gladly."

Then he closed the space between them and moved his lips against Naruto's. Sasuke moved his arms around Naruto, deepening the kiss. Naruto gasped for air, "t-teme.." but Sasuke took advantage and rubbed his tongue around Naruto's. "ah~" Naruto moaned underneath him. Then a crunch sounded beside them, scaring the two boys and making them part from the passionate kiss. They both gasped and looked to wear the sound came from.  
>Then they saw Sakura holding onto a tree with blood running down her nose. "Hey guys…looks like ya'll are having fun." Then she fell to the ground and crumpled under her legs. Naruto rushed up to her and fanned her face, "Sakura? Are you ok? Who did this to you?" Sakura opened her eyes slowly, "I uh…saw something…" Naruto frowned at her, "Well whatever it was must have been terrible to make you bleed!"<p>

As the team walked back to the gates of the village Sakura kept glancing at the two boys.

Every now and then she would notice Sasuke watching Naruto and blushing. She also saw Naruto acting a bit nervous and giddy whenever speaking to Sasuke. She had seen the kiss…and even though they did it because of the nine-tails that was still a VERY passionate kiss. She decided she would confront Sasuke about it when they got back.

Sasuke Q&A! XD

Me: Wussup Guys! Its Anna, the dork who writes all this junk! 

Sasuke: She is also a majorrrr pervert…if you couldn't already tell. 

Me: OI! Shut it pretty boy! =.= lol, pretty boy, it suits you so well. Ok! That's your official nickname! 

Sasuke: What the fuck did I ever do to you? 

Me: You left Konoha and your Uke behind you bastard! 

Sasuke: W-well…ehh….I guess I am a bastard. 

Me: Yea, you are. Well anyways….WOW! That was one kiss! (elbows Sasuke suggestively) Haha, you were rolling! ;D  
>Sasuke: s-shut up… <p>

Me: Ahww come onnn! We know you liked it! You're the one who was a second close to shoving your tongue in Naruto's throat! 

Sasuke: I-I just got caught up in the moment… 

Me: mhmm, so you would get "caught up in the moment" with Sakura? 

Sasuke: HELL NO! 

Me: My point is now proven. Wonder why Naruto didn't pull away ne?

Sasuke: O/O ….. 

Me: D'ohhh! Your blushing!

Sasuke: am not! I don't know…a-anyways. Got any other questions? (trying to avoid kissing subject XD)

Me: Uh…oh yea! Do you jerk off with Naruto in your mind?

Sasuke: WHAT THE HELL! :O

Me: HAHAHAHA Sasuke with emotion is funny! XD oi Sasuke, say something funny.

Sasuke: I hate you….sighhh… I wish I was a demon hooker, I would do myself so hard. I feel pretty! Oh so pretty, witty, and GAYYYY!

Me: O.o …..BWAHAHAHAHAAAAA! ok, ok! I'll leave you alone now! XDDD 


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: Flipping me a free bird

Sakura walked to the Konoha Bridge in deep thought, she couldn't stop thinking about Naruto and Sasuke. It was obvious Sasuke was doing more than needed to change Naruto back, and why didn't Naruto object to it? The only thing she truly understood was that the kiss she had witnessed between them had been the sexiest thing she has ever seen. She decided to ask Sasuke about it, which would be easy because they were usually the first ones at the meeting spot.  
>Sure enough, when Sakura approached the bridge she saw Sasuke leaning on the railing staring at the water below. She skipped up to him and stood next to the raven, waiting for him to notice her.<br>Sasuke did notice her, and hoped she would go away or maybe fall off the bridge but instead she tapped on his arm and coughed for attention. Sasuke sighed and turned his head to the annoyance, "Yes?" he asked with a bored expression. Sakura instantly turned red, "U-u-uh. I was um, just uh wondering if um, you….find something sexy about Naruto." Sasuke's attention instantly snapped to her, "Excuse me?" His voice daring her to go on. "Well uh…I saw you guys kiss."  
>Sasuke gave an annoyed huff. "Well of course, it IS my job!" He gave her a short glare, trying to scare the jade-eyed girl into shutting up. "well is part of the job description to straddle each other and clean each other's mouths with your tongues?" Sasuke's face flared up. "I-It…uh…that was…HN!" then he turned and faced away from her. "Sasuke…do you…like Naruto?" Sasuke sighed and gave her incredulous look. "I mean, from what I see, you're totally gay for each other!" Sasuke's eyes widened, "I. AM. NOT. GAY."<br>Sakura just laughed and wiped her eyes, "Hahaha! You are if you like Naruto! Besides, everyone already thinks your gay with all the eyeliner you wear!"  
>Sasuke turned to her confused, "What do you mean? I don't wear eyeliner…"<br>Sakura laughed even harder, "OH GOD! That's even worse! It means you were born beautiful!"  
>Sasuke pouted, "Well please remind yourself that you wear in love with this "gay guy" not but five minutes ago."<br>Sakura quieted down and shook her head thoughtfully. "Eh…I wouldn't mind it if you went for Naruto."  
>Sasuke turned red again, "I DON'T LIKE NAR-"<br>"Anyyyways, what I'm saying is, if you DID go for Naruto. I would totally leave you two alone, I mean…the only reason why I liked you in the first place is because you're hot. So two hot boys making out…I can deal. You just got to promise that you'll kiss around me!"  
>Sasuke glared, "I am not making out with Naruto."<br>Sakura had a horrified expression on her face as he said that, "Uhh…" She mumbled while pointing behind Sasuke.  
>Sasuke turned around and was met with a red faced Naruto. Who started stuttering, trying to pretend he didn't hear anything, "U-u-u-u-uhh, eh, I mean um, yea, I uh…whaaaaaaaaaaa?" He couldn't contain himself, the blonde gave a confused look to Sasuke, "W-why would you uh…m-make uh, out with me again?" Sasuke smirked at him (trying to keep his cool), "Dobe, I said I WOULDN'T make out with you, besides your not that hot…so don't flatter yourself."<br>"Teme! You think you're so cool! Well guess what?" Naruto took a theatrical breath, but was interrupted by Sasuke, "uh, you ate ramen?"  
>Naruto glared and huffed, "NO! You suck at kissing!" Then he stuck his tongue out, crossed his arms, and turned the other way…all in about 5 seconds. Sasuke and Sakura just stood there awkwardly. Until Naruto realized what he said, turned tomato-face and jumped up…again… "Err, I mean…Agh! Your just so…Eghhh!" Then he went to stomp off, but felt something holding him back. When he turned around he saw Sasuke holding onto a tail, HIS tail. Naruto tried to free himself, "N-NO! I don't want that! I am going home! Screw you!" Sasuke just chuckled, "I'd bet you'd like that." Then he yanked Naruto back into his arms and sat them both down. He looked up at Sakura and winked, "This one is for you!" He focused his attention back on the squirming blonde. "LET GO BASTARD!" Sasuke just sighed and took hold of his chin. Then he tilted his head back so Naruto was staring up at him, "My, my, Naruto, aren't you the short one."<br>Naruto turned red. "You Te-" but was cut off by a tongue sliding on his lower lip, "WAH! SASUKE! Not here, Not in front of Sakura!" Sasuke just smirked into his licking, "Oh~? So you want to go somewhere else and do this?" But before Naruto could respond Sasuke planted a deep kiss on his lips. And slowly Sasuke loosened up Naruto, and soon they were both in a mindless kiss. Sasuke wrapped his arms around the smaller boy's waist and pulled him in closer. Tilting his head up more, creating a gap in between the blonde's lips. Naruto gasped and Sasuke took full advantage, darting his tongue in and caressing the other boy. Soon they were both breathing heavily, and Sasuke pushed Naruto down onto the ground and it turned into a full blown makeout session. Sasuke growled and sucked on Naruto's throat while the other boy licked the raven's ear. Sasuke was searching for a sensitive spot on Naruto's neck when he heard a cough come from above. He looked up and saw a bloody Sakura holding her nose and staring at them. "Uh guys, that's hot and all, but Kakashi will be here soon." Naruto sat up quickly and pushed Sasuke away, "Ah! What did you do to me!" He jumped up, "I-I'm not some toy for you and Sakura's entertainment!" Sasuke grinned, evilly. "Hn, dobe, you were the only one getting entertainment, with all the moaning you did." Naruto turned bright red, "Whatever! Just don't do it again…BASTARD!" The team sat in an awkward silence until they heard a poof, Kakashi had decided to show up. He gave a wave and walked up to the impatient team. "Hehe, Sorry guys! I meet an old man who couldn't read his son's goodbye letter so I had to do it for him." "Lair." They all said at the same time. Kakashi just stared and noticed the weird vibe coming off of them. "hm…well this isn't good. Maybe I have worked you all too much. Okay! I've decided! We're going on vacation!"

Sasuke Q&A

Me: O/O wow. That was hot.  
>Sasuke: Yep, it was especially hot around my groin area.<br>Me: uh y-yea. Uh anyways! Sorry to all my wonderful readers out there! I haven't updated in like 3 weeks! Agh! I thought summer was going to be easier to write, but it is actually harder! I promise to update by Tuesday! (you all deserve it!).  
>Sasuke: So moving on….<br>Me: Oh yea! Moving on! This week's chapter was pretty much…  
>Sasuke: Fanservice.<br>Me: No! No! It had someee purpose.  
>Sasuke: Ah excuse me, 2 purposes. 1- To show Sakura understands the feelings going on….. and 2- FANSERIVCE.<br>Me: Well no! It sounds bad when you phrase it that way! It was showing that Sasuke and Naruto are use to each others kisses and don't think it's strange that they want to fuck each other.  
>Sasuke: ahhh cause that makes so much sense.<br>Me: Oi! Shut your mouth gay boy!  
>Sasuke: Your bi.<br>Me: Shhhh! Jesus Christ! Why are you advertising my sexuality! Besides I'm asexual bitch! :O  
>Sasuke: Oh please, your not and you don't do the same to me? by FORCING me to get boners everytime I see Naruto shirtless.<br>Me: Hey, you brought those on yourself.  
>Sasuke: You wanna know what my favorite song is? :l Me: What? :D<br>Sasuke: FUCK YOU….  
>Me: O.O ….<br>Sasuke: by Cee Lo Green.  
>Me: Oh I thought you meant-<br>Sasuke: I did.  
>Me: Well jeez, asshole.<br>Sasuke: Pervert  
>Me: Well…that's true.<br>Sasuke: You disgust me….  
>Me: and you turn me on!<br>Sasuke: O.e  
>Me: anyways! Thanks for listening to my useless rambles! LOVE YOU ALLLLLLLLLLLLLL~!<br>:DDD


End file.
